


Love And Pity

by xgstarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, some one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a strong feeling to reveal another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Because I got the idea and couldn't find any other stories like it :P  
> Also, Not Beta'd so any mistakes are purely mine.

Levi had always noticed the small glances that Eren would throw at him when believing none would see. 

He always noticed. 

But he couldn't help the fact that there wasn't much that he felt in return. 

Sure. He adored the kid, but it was more of a friendly "higher officer and subordinate" adoration than anything. 

He had never felt any other emotions since the day that he had lost Isabel and Farlan. 

So when the brat had admitted his growing affections for the captain, he could only stare back with a blank face.

"Yeager, whatever it is that you're feeling for me, it isn't real. I'm the person that could very well end your life on the spot and wouldn't get shit of a protest. The closest thing would be a reprimand from Erwin."

The brunette had smiled at him, his gem like eye's stating at him with what could only be seen as love.

"Then I'd happily die by your hands."

Levi's eye's glinted with interest before turning and walking away from the kid.

The next day, the Captain had stopped in front of Eren and agreed to the courting.

XxxX

Levi stared up at the ceiling, contemplating it while he listened to the soft sighs of Eren next to him. 

They had sex three times before Eren was no longer able to withstand his drousyness.

The brat was asleep by the time Levi pulled out.

Even after a month of being together, Levi still couldn't muster an ounce of love for Eren. He couldn't return the loving kisses and delicate hand holding that Eren would place upon him.

Every slight smile Levi would give was a hoax so that the boy would not be heart broken and see what was not there.

Levi closed his eyes, taking in the silence of the room, the hushed creaking of the wind pushing upon the window's wooden boards, and the soft breathing emitting from Eren's mouth.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep. 

XxxX

"Levi, sweet heart, what is wrong? You look confused. Is this about that boy you love?" His mother's sweet tinkly voice questioned as she soothed her fingers in his hair. 

Levi's head lay atop her lap, eye's watching the small room, trying to understand why he felt so confused.

"I don't love him, mother. I am lying to him. I bed him and yet I still can't reciprocate the love that he gives me." Although his voice sounded like that of a child's, the words were spoken like an adult's. 

His mother hummed, nodding along as he spoke. She softly thumbed along the under cut of Levi's head. "But that's where you're wrong, my child. You do love him. The feeling is there, it's just too small to notice at the moment." She replied.

"How can you be so sure..? How can you tell that it is not just me simply indulging with pitty to the crush of a subordinate...?" He asked, looking towards his mother.

The beautiful pale woman hummed in thought. All was quiet in the room, and Levi watched as particles of dust floated in the air. There was a soft "Oh." That came from His mother before she sighed sadly. Levi turned his head from the dust to look at her. "Sometimes, there needs to be a kick. A..push..so to speak, of another emotion for you to notice a developing feeling inside of you." She smiled down at him, her eyes kind, yet melancholic.

”what emotion can even trigger such a thing?" He asked persistently.

The woman simply caressed his cheek before covering his eyes with her hand.

And then he was falling.

Falling down

And down

And down.

Until his back hit wood and stone. He coughed as he turned on his side, sucking in air greedily. He wobily got up, looking around to find out where he was. His blood ran cold as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

A woman beated at a Titan's hand that was wrapped about her body, trying to pull herself from the doom impending grip. She looked to be crying and screaming, trying with all her might to get away. When she looked up, there was devastation and sorrow filled in her eyes. She was mouthing something, just before another hand gripped her upper body and broke her spinal cord. 

Look away!

But her eyes weren't looking at Levi, he acknowleged, as he watched with sick horror as the woman was bit in half. 

He looked away, covering his mouth, trying to keep in what was in his stomach. In the corner of his eye, he could see a blur if a moving object and instinct automatically had him looking towards it.

Levi's face contorted to distress, as he looked towards young version of Eren looking forward, shock, despair, and grief shining in his beautiful all-showing green eyes. 

In that moment, a piece of Levi's heart shattered, a feeling overwhelming him, but what it was, he could not tell.

The scenery changed, then. 

Levi was now on a roof top, again looking forward.

Again exposed to yet another tragedy.

Eren's eye's pleaded to Arlert. To give him the reassurance that he would be saved from the mouth if the titan he was in. That he would be able to continue living. And just as Arlert was about to reassure the boy that he would help, the mouth shut. 

An arm fell.

And blood was spilled again.

XxxX

Levi shoved his mother's hand away as he lept from her lap.

"Mother, why?!" He yelled. "Why do you show me these horrible things! Why must I see how his life is crushed before him!?!"

Kuchel looked her son with woe.

"Because sometimes, it takes pity to reveal just how much you love someone."

And all faded away.

XxxX

Levi awoke with a rushed gasp, air filling is lungs painfully.

A hand rose to clutch at his chest, to try and sooth the ache that attacked his heart.

He looked over to Eren, who was still sleeping soundly, even with Levi's breathing. 

Levi let out a small chuckle, before reaching over and dragging Eren to him. He clutched at the boy as he placed his face into the arch of Eren's neck. He closed his eye's as he tried to will the pain away.

"I make sure to love you. Even if this love starts from pity. I swear i'll love you." He whispered to the sleeping boy. Levi's teeth grit as he allowed a single tear to fall. 

He clutched on harder to the boy.

And Eren opened his eyes as he stared at the wall behind Levi,

His eyes mournful, yet full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> XGstarXrose


End file.
